


A Stunning Performance with a Wet Stage

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Forced Wetting, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Magic, Omorashi, Pee, Revenge, Urine, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: I'm back with another story about Jhin flooding the floors on Runeterra, but this time he has a bit of help. When Jhin slights his lady, Rakan takes it personally and goes in for a little revenge. He doesn't have much of a plan for what he's going to do, but he knows one thing's for sure, and that's that humans don't like magic.





	A Stunning Performance with a Wet Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was done as an art trade with the lovely Littlegreendorito over on Tumblr! They gave me some great ideas and I had a lot of fun writing this, so much so that I went past my usual three-page-average! I hope you all enjoy!  
> 
> 
> http://littlegreendorito.tumblr.com/post/176348490617/watersportsomo-version-of-a-trade-i-did-with Here's the wetting and dicks out version of their half! <3  
> 
> 
> http://circuscarnie.tumblr.com/post/176348292875/diaper-version-of-a-trade-i-did-with Here's the diapered version of their half of the trade, so amazing! 
> 
> As an added note a big thanks to Tentachicken for proof-reading this for me; Jhin might be making a mess but they're making sure my writing isn't ;P

Xayah was pissed, to say the least. She finally thought some human was willing to help their cause, genuinely wanted to bring on change with her, but no… she should have seen this coming really. She slumped down in a chair in the small inn in Ionia they were bunking in, groaning and dragging her hands down her face. 

A masked man approached them when they first arrived in a small town near the capitol of Ionia, he said he was interested in aiding their cause, even going to far as to say he didn’t need any payment. Xayah loved the sound of this, and against her better judgement she agreed to let him help. It wasn’t until later that she found out that this happened to be the same masked man who roamed across Runeterra, killing for both work and pleasure. 

“Who’s idea was it to hire Jhin again?” she asked aloud, to which Rakan stayed silent; it was her idea. “... I know.” She had a gut feeling, even when she agreed to let him join, but she ignored it, and that was the fatal mistake she kept beating herself up for. 

“... So remind me, Why don’t we just kill this guy?” Rakan asked, partly to show that he was just as angry as her, and partly because he was still rather confused. 

“We can’t because he’s an expert marksman with the financial backing of over half the nobles in this country.” she groaned out. At this point she knew she fucked up and just wanted to go to sleep, it wasn’t worth risking both their lives to kill one backstabbing snake. 

Rakan only nodded somberly at her response, he understood how she felt, and he perhaps felt even worse because he hated seeing her hurting like this. He felt so useless! It made his heart ache like an ice-cold dagger had been pierced through it. 

“Rakan… I’m just gonna get to bed and skip dinner… there’s some money in my satchel though so feel free to get yourself something. I just… can’t right now... “ she huffed and flopped against the pillow. Usually that was his signal to give her some alone time and leave her be, she wasn’t much of a people person, and Rakan was a people so sometimes he just had to scram for a little while. 

He obliged of course, grabbing a few coins and going downstairs. He wasn’t really hungry either, so as he came down the stairs into the bright and lively inn he pushed past everyone and made his way out; he needed some space to think as well. It didn’t sit right with him knowing that Jhin was still out there after betraying them. He swore that he would kill any man who dared to hurt his lady… guh, but even if he got close enough to Jhin to kill him, the higher ups wouldn’t take too well to having their errand boy killed, and they’d go from being ignored and mocked by the Ionian government to everyone in their cause being priority targets! Gods, why was this so complicated!... Unless… he didn’t kill him? That was a possibility right?... Did he just have an inkling of an idea? Neat! Xayah would be so proud!... Normally he would run this by her first, but she was asleep, so tonight Rakan would be in charge! 

 

Meanwhile, Jhin felt great! He had been having a rather productive day; he created two beautiful pieces, basked in a bit of discourse, and made a clean escape; it was nice to have a performance go without a hitch. He was walking to the next town over with a spring in his step, opting to travel at night for obvious reasons, there _were_ two dead bodies found barely an hours walking distance from here after all. The small satchel he was carrying over his shoulder had become much lighter over the course of his travels, the box of rations he packed himself for this mission as well as his canteen were empty, but it admittedly he had rewarded himself with a little extra in light of his successful performances, and he would be fine until morning either way. A slight weight was present in his lower abdomen after downing the last of his water, but it was nothing urgent- nothing that would ruin his mood. It wasn’t until he suddenly felt something, almost like a cloud of humidity surrounded him, and a… rather alluring scent filled the night air. Something wasn’t right. Panic overtook him, but his body didn’t seem to share this sentiment, as it felt limp and tired. The sound of footsteps behind him sounded like dull thumps, almost like he was underwater. Before he could stop to question anything, or even turn to see who was rapidly approaching him, everything went black.

Jhin awoke slowly, his eyes tiredly blinking open.  
‘…Did I fall asleep with my mask on again?’ he thought to himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he had gotten caught up in his work, either arriving in an inn and collapsing on the bed after a job, or passing out at his desk from exhaustion while planning a performance. However, this wasn’t a bed, and this wasn’t his desk. And as if to make matters worse, not only was this chair dreadfully uncomfortable, but he felt the distinct sensation of rope rubbing against his wrists. This was not good.

“Alright, come on out, if you’re going to kidnap me the least you can do is show me who you are” he huffed indignantly, trying to sound far more confident than he was, in truth he was just a bit more than worried; it wasn’t every day that his script derailed like this.

Rakan wasn’t modest, and he also didn’t think this through too much, so he had no qualms with stepping out of the shadows, a cocky and somewhat foreboding grin on his face.  
“Sup Jhin, do you remember me? I was the boyfriend of that Vastayan chick you _screwed over_.” He hissed out spitefully. 

“Oh don’t be so melodramatic, I killed _one_ of your men, along with your target. I still did what I was asked, this surely couldn’t have been _that_ much of a setback!” he huffed out indignantly, this was a waste of his time at this point, and the more time passed in this uncomfortable chair, the more he started to realize that weight in his bladder from before he blacked out was much more prominent now, and just thinking about that caused him to squeeze his thighs together… this might be problematic if he couldn’t get out of here fast. 

“You _killed_ one of our highest-ranking members of the resistance you asshole! He was integral to our plans!” Even Rakan knew enough about the situation to know that Jhin really messed up their plans, but more importantly, he messed with his girlfriend, and Jhin was going to have hell to pay, regardless of if Jhin thought it made sense or not. He groaned “You know what, it doesn’t matter now… I have a lot of plans for you” he lied; he was trying to sound intimidating.

Jhin just looked back up at him with a disinterested and annoyed glare.  
“Would you please just let me out of here? I have a lot of things I need to do.” he squirmed a bit as he said this, damn. The last thing he needed was this chicken knowing he needed to piss, especially since it seemed like he had no intention of letting him go at the moment. 

Rakan was not very skilled at picking up on things in conversation, often he got lost after the first word in a sentence, however he was rather skilled at picking up on body language, and he couldn’t help but notice that Jhin was giving some very interesting signals. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he needed to… _Oh_ , this was going to be fun. 

His expression turned into a twisted grin, unable to hide his excitement as he looked down at the poor serial killer tied up in front of him, trying to ignore how weird that phrase sounded in his head. 

“… Are you alright Jhin? You look a bit uneasy… Is it the rope, or maybe the chair?- I bet it’s the chair… Or maybe, just maybe you might need to _do_ something?” 

“No, no I don’t need to _**do**_ anything, at least not here while I’m tied up in this god awful piece of furniture!” he growled, only shifting in his seat further as the tension in his bladder only grew. 

Rakan paused for a moment, looking Jhin over. He was pressing this thighs together, squirming, and even panting a little when he listened close; damn he really did need to go! Jhin knew full well how bad his urge was, and he was rather tempted to ask, or beg more than likely, to be allowed to use the bathroom, or a bucket, hell he would piss on a pile of newspapers if it meant he got some relief, his bladder just ached so badly! However, right before he could open his mouth to speak, he suddenly felt that… thickness in the air. A sweet scent gradually invaded his nostrils, and as Rakan dragged a finger over his shoulders as he paced around him his skin felt hot and raw… This wasn’t right. 

“So, are you sure you don’t want to… _rethink_ your answer Jhin?” he asked in an almost suggestive tone, surely teasing the other man. 

Jhin wanted to answer that he was sure and tell him to shut up, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no such words came out, instead a very different string of words escaped his lips, ones that left him red in the face in horror of what he had just said. 

“N-No… I need to pee very badly, please let me, I’ll do anything” 

It sounded like a completely different person was talking through him, like he had no control over what he said. He felt beyond humiliated at his words, even more so due to the fact that they were 100% true. 

 

“Ah, why didn’t ya tell me Jhin?” he asks in mock surprise, trying desperately to hide his giggles. “Well don’t worry Jhin, I’ll fix you right up~” 

 

His words send a shiver down his spine, and as if his whole body is being caressed a weak moan escapes his lips. All of his muscles relax, and for a moment he feels pure, unadulterated bliss, before he feels something warm pooling between his legs. Oh no… His eyes trail down and he immediately tries to tense up his muscles and clench his legs but… _he can’t?_ **Why couldn't he move?!** He was completely limp and relaxed, it was as if he was paralyzed. He opened his mouth to ask Rakan what he did to him, but no words came out, only a long, lewd moan as his own piss seeped through his pants and onto the seat. 

The hot urine pooled between his thighs, completely soaking his pants so it surrounded his balls and even worked its way under him so he was sitting in a puddle. It didn’t take long before it started pouring off the edge of the seat, trickling and splashing onto the cold stone floor. Jhin was horrified; he strained and struggled to stop the flow, but he had no control of his body, all he could do was sit back back and feel his swollen bladder empty itself freely, which felt far better than he would ever admit. Without even realising his breath picked up, and even though he couldn’t control his body, he could feel it starting to quiver in what he could only assume was pleasure. 

Rakan was… intrigued, to put it simply. There was nothing quite like seeing a man, a widely feared man who was yelling and putting up a fight only moments prior, now reduced to a shaking, piss-soaked pervert who couldn’t even hold back his whimpers of pleasure. Not to mention he couldn’t help but find himself completely astounded at the amount of pee this guy had held in, it was like a waterfall pouring off the seat, and he wasn’t showing any signs of stopping any time soon. 

“Geez Jhin, how much did you drink? You wouldn’t think such a scrawny guy would be able to hold in this much!” he commented rather casually, as if he was watching some sort of scientific reaction instead of a grown man wetting his pants. 

Heat only continued to rise in Jhin’s cheeks, thankfully hidden by the mask, which Rakan was either respectful enough, or stupid enough to leave on, as he listened to his observations; this was humiliating, it did not fit his image! Jhin the Virtuoso: artist, actor, director, _dancer_ , freelance assassin; piss-pants just didn’t quite have the same ring to it. It wasn’t until he trickled to a stop, hearing the last of it drip off the edge of the now even more uncomfortable chair that he was finally done, and he let out a sigh of relief, the weight in his abdomen finally gone. Ignoring the soul-crushing humiliation it felt fantastic. 

“Wow… That was embarrassing huh? I never thought I’d get to see a **hack** serial killer piss himself like a baby” he couldn’t help but tease him, if for any reason than to make him feel a bit less awkward for making a man pee his pants, which raised some questions about him that he didn’t want to think about now. 

Jhin shrank in on himself, and as he opened to mouth to speak this time only four words came out. “... **I’m not a hack!** ” he spat with disgust, his body almost jolting at the sound of his own voice. He had control again? As if to test this he squirmed around, hearing the sloshing as more of the rapidly-cooling urine spilled off the seat. His lips curved into a grimace and his stomach churned as he was now able to fully feel the puddle he was sitting in; he couldn’t believe he did this, and even allowed himself to get into this situation. 

“Hm, I don’t know about that” he said curtly, “but what I do know is I brought you here with the intention of getting revenge so… I could probably let you go now, but… I don’t feel like you’ve learned your lesson just yet…” he trailed off, flashing Jhin a cheeky grin, as if he was waiting for Jhin to smile back. 

“Fuck off.” he groaned, he wasn’t in the mood for this spaztic bird’s antics. Now he wasn’t just tied up in a tacky chair at the will of an angry chicken, but now he was wet and sullied and getting increasingly cold. He couldn’t help but squirm as he tried to find a drier part of the seat; he just really wanted to change his trousers… 

Jhin looked almost sad, like a wet cat. He was slumped over, his good posture momentarily given up on. His thighs kept rubbing together as if to create friction to warm up the cooling piss. His blackish-purple pants now had dark, wet splotches going all the way down the legs; judging by the type of fabric it was, this would not wash out easily. Even with his mask on it was clear he was embarrassed, just from looking at his one visible eye, the way it flicked around the room helplessly until finally falling onto him, at which point it turned into a glare, a glare that he couldn’t even hold for more than thirty seconds before faltering and looking away again. This was a good start, but he felt he could take it just a bit further. 

“You look cold Jhin, why don’t I help you warm up, hm?” he said, slapping his hand onto Jhin’s back. He couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as hot, tingling magic flowed through his hand and into Jhin. This wasn’t his usual charm spell, this was something he taught himself to do as more of a party trick or a prank, but hey you can find a use for everything right? 

Jhin barely even realised the sensation over his own sulking, but suddenly he felt his lower half get incredibly heavy, and as he looked down he could even see his abdomen distending as his bladder ballooned inside of him, filling to its limit in a matter of seconds. He had to press his legs together as tight as he could right off the bat, holding his breath as he struggled to hold back the sudden wave of urgency. He couldn’t even follow what was going on, all he knew was he didn’t want to do this again. Even if his pants were already soaked, even if he knew the relief would feel fantastic, even if deep down he knew it was inevitable, he didn’t want to do it again, if only for the sake of preserving the last shred of dignity he had right now. 

Rakan just watched him squirm and desperately fight to hold it in for a few minutes before getting impatient; time to open the gates! He stood in front of Jhin, with his arms crossed, waiting for him to look up; and oh, if only Jhin knew what would happen when he did. As their eyes locked, Rakan’s eyes began to glow an almost ethereal golden, and suddenly his lungs felt tight and he felt it, that terrible feeling as his control was ripped away from him, and the feeling slowly trailed down his body. First it was his arms, then his legs, then that was it as that last string of self-restraint was cut, and that first telling dribble escaped. 

With more intensity than either of them were expecting, urine gushed out of him completely uninhibited. The old urine was pushed off the seat to make way for the oncoming torrent that seeped easily through his already soaked pants. A sickening moan escaped Jhin’s lips as the heat overtook the cold, the warm, wet sensation gracing his thighs and groin. It was very warm in fact, and such a stark contrast to his previous cool and damp state that he felt something stir in him, something that his mind screamed had no place here. Another lewd whine came out, his mouth hanging open limply under his mask as his saliva wet his lip, but he couldn’t help it; he had lost all control. His body was limp, only his mind was awake, making him a prisoner in his own body, watching helplessly as he soiled himself for the second time, hearing his voice pitifully cry out in relief and arousal. Feeling himself lose complete control of his body, feeling the liquid rush out of him- feeling his swollen bladder get sweet reprieve, made him wish that 94% of his body wasn’t enjoying every second of it, but alas. 

Meanwhile Rakan had found himself watching in horror- borderline amazement as Jhin completely flooded the center of the room; he even had to take a few steps back to avoid getting his feet wet. His eyes wandered to the bladder-bulge, watching it slowly dissipate like a balloon losing air. And the sounds, god the sounds Jhin was making were.. Well they really showed his true colors. 

Like last time, Jhin eventually dribbled to a stop, the last drops of liquid trickling out of him. His breath was fast and ragged, as if he had been running for a mile straight. His eyes were half-lidded and his stare blank as he still reeled from the relief. The only notable difference from last time, was that shortly after finishing, a tell-tale bulge appeared in his pants, his cock straining against the wet fabric, and the way the soiled cloth clung to him, well it didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“You really are disgusting aren’t you?” Rakan said in dry, yet somewhat surprised tone. 

Jhin opened his mouth to speak once again, knowing full well that he was at full mast sitting in a chair that was completely covered in his piss, but more than eager to refute the point nonetheless. However, he was still under the charm, and instead of him saying something along the lines of ‘no you’, something every so slightly different came out. 

“ _Yes, I’m so filthy, p-please touch me!~_ ” 

Before Jhin could gawk at his own words, Rakan beat him to the punch. Damn… he was not expecting that. This was… becoming increasingly uncomfortable; you know what, he had gotten his revenge, he was going to cut this off now for both of their sakes. 

Rakan cleared his throat “Okay Jhin, so uh.. That was revenge. It uh, looks like you enjoyed yourself.” he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, hoping Jhin wouldn’t notice the bright pink color that filled his cheeks, and tried to take a more serious tone “... So, now that you know that I can make you completely powerless and turn you into a whimpering little bitch any time I want, I’m going to suggest that you never fuck we me, Xayah, or any Vastayan ever again. Got it? Good.” he said with a newfound venom and bluntness, strutting around him, careful not to step in his pee; _this was not going to be fun to clean up._

Jhin didn’t even want to risk opening his mouth to speak again, he was so mortified over what he said he didn’t even want to risk it; he was telling himself it was the spell, but all that did was give him a nudge in the right direction, act as the catalyst for his innermost desires to speak out and he hated it. He blinked away a few tears which he wouldn't admit were there as he looked up at Rakan, his gaze which was once filled with a fiery rage was doused by by the sheer humiliation and discomfort of his current situation. He wouldn’t nod in response to Rakan’s suggestion, but he understood. He would keep his distance… for now; Rakan was permanently in his shitlists now, there was no avoiding that after what he pulled, but he would have to be more careful; he would strike, in due time, but right now he just needed a change of pants and a moment to himself to either cry and jerk off; something needed to go, his sorrow or his arousal either one would do. 

However, before Jhin could get any chance to clear his head, he heard Rakan groaning as he picked up something that scraped on the floor, it sounded heavy… was that a brick? He could here Rakan mumbling ‘That’s where I put my trusty knocker-outer’ and the last thing he heard before everything went black was a resounding conk. 

Jhin awoke with a grumble, where was he? It felt like he was laying on the ground… and once his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked down, it seemed he was. He was laying on the center of the dirt road in the town he had been strolling through last night, the sun now peeking up over the mountains in that blinding, early-morning light… So was that just a dream then? Oh thank the gods! Heaven only knows how he wound up like this, but that was something he could worry about later. However, as he stood up he noticed the eyes of several people coming out of their homes and opening their market stalls resting on him… did he have blood on him? His own gaze trailed down, spotting something far worse that made his gut wrench. His pants were stained dark all the way down the inside of his thighs, and they even still felt a bit damp. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, as the townspeople began to point and murmur amongst each other at the masked man, now covered in dirt, with piss-stained pants, and upon further investigation an absolutely horrific. His breath picked up and he began to look around frantically for an exit in the crowd of people; somewhere, anywhere he could just disappear to. His hands instinctively went to cover his crotch like a small boy which only made matters worse, and his brain swirled with numbers as he tried to find the simple countdown to calm his nerves, but his mind was in such chaos that the only thing he found was a jumble of numbers. Managing to take four very shallow breaths in a feeble attempt to ease him, he bolted down the road, ignoring the stares and yells in his direction. He couldn’t go to the inn, not like this. Home was a few hours away, but if it meant he could have privacy and give himself the deep clean that his body desperately craved then it was worth it. As he sprinted through the increasingly-buzzing marketplace however, he swore he saw a familiar face, or rather, familiar feathers, and that signature smirk… he couldn’t be... _That bastard_. He was warned not to tangle with that bird again, but whether it was wise or not, revenge was coming, and it was going to be _oh so relieving._


End file.
